1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to vehicular turn signal apparatus, and more particular pertains to a new and improved vehicular turn signal apparatus for securement to a rear shelf of a vehicular interior compartment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of turn signal apparatus in vehicular environments is well known in the prior art. Examples may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,431,129 to Livingston illustrative of a turn signal device for use in association with motor vehicles wherein a housing with an indicator arro is provided for indication or direction of a turn for a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,547,192 to Zentner sets forth right and left turn signal modules provided with interior illumination for indication of direction of a turn.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,518,624 to Smith illustrates a unitary housing for indication of direction of turn, stopping, and rearward motion of an associated vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,432,808 to Fleece illustrates turn signal module for securement to a rear shelf of a vehicular interior for indication of the turning orientation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,553 to Haynes illustrates a turn signal light with a translucent lens of an arrow shaped configuration for securement to a conventional circular lens housing.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved vehicular turn signal apparatus wherein the same provides for a module to indicate direction of turn of an associated automotive vehicle, as well as providing ease of replacement of an associated illumination bulb contained therewithin.